Power Rangers: The Next Generation
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: The original power rangers have all grown up. Now it's up to their children to save the earth. Join the new Power Ranger team as the protect the world from an old enemy and new ones that come. Rated M for later chapters. Takes place after Dino Thunder.
1. Because of the Power

***Hey, this is a new story that I decided to write. Hope that you like it. I don't own Power Rangers, if I did then Kim would have never left.***

Power Rangers: New Evil

Chapter One: Because of the Power

Alex Oliver walked down the hallway, looking at her schedule before running into her best friend.

"Oomph." Alex let out a sigh as she looked at Hunter Scott.

"Sorry Alex," Hunter said as he helped her up. Alex smiled as her "cousin" picked up her books for her.

"It's okay. What's up?" Alex asked as Hunter handed her back her books. Hunter just shrugged his shoulders as their friends came up by them as well.

"Hey guys," Kali said as she looped her arm through Alex's. Alex and Kali were the only two girls in the group, so they stood up for each other and tackled the guys together. Alex smiled as her twin brother, Mason, came up behind Hunter.

"Hunter, you going to come over later today?" Mason asked him, scaring the boy in the process.

"Mason! Don't do that to me cous." Hunter panted as Mason laughed while the others shook their heads. Hunter punched him in the arm before the bell rang. They all walked down the hall towards science. They saw their favorite teacher working at his computer.

"Hey dad," Mason and Alex said to him as they walked in. Dr. Tommy Oliver looked up to see his son and daughter walk in the class room with their friends.

"Hey guys. Kyle, you better pay attention to my class today." Kyle gulped when Tommy's attention turned to him. Kyle Park quickly nodded his head showing that he understood. Alex sat down in Tommy's chair and started to do something on his computer.

"Alex, what are you doing?" Tommy asked his daughter as she looked up at him,

"This," Alex replied as she turned on the projector, showing the power point that her dad was working on before they entered.

"Thanks. How did you do that?" Tommy looked back at the computer screen.

"I don' know."

"Alex…"Mason trailed off as the others started laughing, Kali, Alex, Mason, Hunter, and Kyle all sat down in the back waiting for the rest of their gang to come. Soon there was a loud crash outside the classroom and sudden shouting.

"What the…"Tommy trailed off as he walked to the door to see Damon Cranston stuck in a trash can while Fred Bulkmeiser and Cole Skullovitch stood near-by laughing.

"Damon," Alex said his name as she pulled him up out of the garbage can with Kali help.

"Thanks girls." Damon nodded his head at them before going into the class room to sit next to Mason.

"Bulk, Skull! You two will be having detention with me for the next two weeks. You two should know better than to pick on other students like that," Tommy told them as they stood up straight at the sound of their names. Tommy sent the two to the office before heading back inside his class room. Tommy looked at the group of kids while they talked to Damon.

"Damon, just ignore them. Their idiots." Alex wrapped an arm around him as he smiled.

"Thanks, Alex. But, I don't think that will get them to stop picking on me," Damon replied as Tommy walked over to the group of teenagers.

"Yeah, they're just like their fathers." Tommy startled the teenagers at the comment. "What?"

"You know their dads?" Alex questioned while Tommy sat down on a desk. Nodding his head, Tommy told them of the story of how he met Bulk and Skull Seniors. Soon, students started to file in to the classroom. Tommy stopped his story to go up front to get ready to start the class.

_RING!_ The bell sounded, starting class.

"Guys settle down, settle down," Tommy called while his students started to quiet down. Soon the class quieted down and then Tommy began his lecture.

"Okay, we are having a quick quiz about the last few lectures that we had and then we have some notes that we need to take." Tommy heard the groan of the class and had to smile, he was the same way when he was in high school. "After the notes, we're going outside to do an activity."

"Dad, really?" Alex inquired as the Hunter, Damon, Mason, Kyle, and Kali snickered at her "surprise".

"Yes, Alex. Really. So clear off your desks except for a pencil and no more talking now." Tommy handed out the quiz and waited for his class to finish it. Alex and Mason were the first ones done; with Kyle, Kali, Hunter, and Damon finished with-in a couple of minutes of the Oliver twins. Tommy moved so that Alex could sit in his chair while he did the notes.

"Okay. Let's get the notes done so that we can get outside," Tommy said as the classroom filled with the rustle of notebooks and books being opened up. Melanie Folend raised her hand like she did every class.

"Dr. O?" Melanie asked as he turned at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, Melanie? Do you have a question?" Tommy questioned as she lowered her hand once she had his attention.

"How come Alex gets to sit in your chair during notes and not have to take the notes?" Melanie inquired as Mason sighed. Melanie asked this every single day and got the same answer, but was too blond to understand it.

"Melanie, I help with the notes. I email the notes to myself so that I have the notes. And my dad really isn't technology smart. So he put me in charge of running the computer during notes," Alex told her slowly while she received a confused look from Melanie.

"Oh…" Melanie trailed off as she let it go. Mason and Kali snickered while Tommy rolled his eyes at Melanie before turning to Alex.

"First slide." Tommy started the lecture while Alex changed the slides when they needed to. Soon the notes were finished and everyone was talking while Alex turned off the projector.

"Dad, can we go outside now?" Mason called up his question while Alex looked at him as well as the rest of the class.

"Get your things, we will not be coming back in," Tommy instructed while the class was suddenly rushing to pack their things up. Once outside, Tommy told them that the activity was a relaxing period outside. Everyone laid down in the grass in groups with their friends.

"This is a great activity, Uncle Tommy," Hunter said as the others nodded in agreement. Tommy just shook his head while glancing around at the students. Alex and Kyle started to spar with each other when the ground began to shake.

"What's going on?" Alex demanded as she and the others tried to balance.

"I don't know. But I don't like it," Hunter replied as he held on to Kali. Mason and Alex suddenly felt pairs of arms go around them.

"Hiya!" Alex shouted as she drove her elbow into the stomach of who-ever was holding her. Spinning around, Alex saw a bunch of guys with grey faces and Z's on their chests.

"What the fuck are they?" Mason asked as he kicked one away from his twin.

"Putties. Si-hiya!" Tommy did a tornado kick on one, hitting it in the Z like he did many times back in high school.

"What!" Kyle, Hunter, Damon, and Kali shouted while they helped the three Olivers fight the putties. Soon they started to fight with them. The putties soon disappeared, Alex was holding her gut where some putties had punched her.

"Class is over for today. You six better get over to the house," Tommy ordered as Mason went over to Alex to make sure that his twin was okay. Once satisfied that Alex was okay, Mason and the others left to go to the Oliver resident. Kimberly Oliver was asleep on the couch when the six teenagers came into the house. Mason and Alex motioned to the others to be quiet while they walked into the house. Once everyone was inside, the five teenagers deposited their backpacks in Alex's bed room.

"Okay, let's go down to the lab," Alex said as she led the way towards the secret entrance of the basement/lab. Once down in the lab, did the others start demanding answers from the Oliver twins.

"What the hell is going on?" Hunter demanded first from Alex while she sat down in front of the big computer screen and started typing on the key board. "Alex?"

"This will explain everything," Alex simply stated as she pulled up the video diary of her dad, the same one that the Dino Thunder team watched. The others gathered around Alex as they started to watch the video. Tommy came down stairs, hearing his voice from his video diary, to see the six teenagers gathered around the computer.

"Alex, can you pause that please?" Tommy inquired, startling Hunter, Kali, and Kyle in the process. Damon just looked over at Tommy. "Sorry guys."

"Dad, what's going on?" Alex demanded as she turned around. Tommy let out a sigh and looked at the six teenagers.

"Sit down and we will tell you." Kimberly's voice sounded as she came down the stairs with four teenagers behind her.

"Why?" Kali asked as she sat down next to Mason, who put his arm around her shoulder to comfort her.

"Why did putties attack us today?" Mason asked as Alex stood up and moved towards her mother.

"Because of the power," Kim replied as she pulled Alex into a hug. Alex sighed into her mother's shoulder, while her friends looked at Kim like she had just grown antennas.

**A/N: Ok, this is the first chapter for this. What do ya think so far? Please review and let me know what you think. Catch ya on the flip side!**


	2. Your the New Rangers

**A/N: Hey guys! This is where things get interesting, I promise. Any way same disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. Saban and Disney does. If I did, then Tommy and Kim wouldn't have broken up and Kim wouldn't have left. Enjoy! Thanks to brankel1, andyg2525 and RKF22 for the reviews. Yeah I had to replace chapter one too. I had forgotten Damon. Sad, I know.**

Chapter Two: You're the New Rangers

Kim and Tommy watched the teenagers faces; minus Alex and Mason's, since they knew for awhile now. After the shock wore off, Kyle was the first one to speak.

"Dr. O, does this mean that Rita Replusa and Lord Zedd is back?" Kyle solemnly asked as Alex pulled away from her mother to go hug one of the teenagers that came in with Kim.

"Yes, Kyle. Sadly." Tommy sat down in the chair at the computer. Alex pulled away from the boy that she was hugging to go sit with her friends. Kim and the teenagers went to sit with the group as Tommy looked at Alex's face.

"Alex, are you okay?" Hunter asked her while she took in a deep breath.

"No. I never thought that this would happen," Alex replied as she sighed and looked back at her father.

"Hunter, Kyle, Kali, Mason, Alex, Damon. You six are the children of the original power rangers. You have the power in you to protect the earth from the plans of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd." Kim watched as the six teenagers in front of her took in the information. Alex stood up, with the others following her example.

"I can't speak for the others. But I'll accept the challenge," Alex said as she looked at her twin and friends. They nodded their heads in agreement to what she said. They were going to accept the challenge as well.

"Okay then. Here is what you will be using," Tommy said as he opened a briefcase to show power coins and morphers, like he and Kim used in high school. Alex looked at them and then back at her father.

"These are just like what you, mom, Uncle Jason, Aunt Trini, Uncle Billy, Aunt Aisha, Uncle Rocky, and Uncle Adam had in high school!" Alex exclaimed as she looked back at her friends. The others rushed up to Alex as she looked at a particular morpher. The morpher was purple.

"Tommy! What's going on?" Jason Scott shouted as he came down the stairs with his wife Katherine Hillard-Scott. Hunter looked at his parents as they came down the stairs.

"You used to be a Power Ranger?" Hunter stated more than a question. Jason looked at his son and then at Tommy.

"TOMMY!" Jason yelled as Hunter and the rest of the teenagers got into a defensive position, thinking that there was going to be an attack.

"He's been chosen." Tommy just pointed to Hunter and the morpher that he held in his hands. The red tyrannosaurs morpher had chosen the original's son. (**A/N: I know weird right?**)

"It can't be….those were destroyed a long time ago…" Jason trailed off as Billy Cranston and Trini Kwan-Cranston came down stairs. Damon looked over at his parents before picking up the blue triceratops morpher. Billy saw his old morpher, and then his son, and finally Tommy.

"But, I thought that the power had been destroyed." Billy looked at Kim as well as she looked at Alex.

"Alex, are you okay honey?" Kim questioned, concerned, as Alex suddenly grabbed the sides of her head.

"ALEX!" The boy that she hugged earlier shouted her name as she started to collapse. The boy caught her just as she fell to the ground. Mason, Damon, Kyle, Kali, and Hunter ran over to Alex and the boy as he sat down with her in his arms.

"Good catch, Conner, "one of the other boys who came in with him said as he looked at Alex.

"Thanks, Ethan," Conner replied as he still looked at Alex. "Come on sis, wake up."

"Billy, can you run a scan on her?" Tommy inquired as he looked at his only daughter.

"I can, but I have no clue on what I'm looking for." Billy picked up a scanner and walked over to Alex and Conner. Running the scanner over Alex's body, Billy quickly gained the results.

"Anything?" Kim asked as she sat down next to Conner and his "sister".

"She's completely functional, just had an over load of some sort from the morpher," Billy said as Kim looked over at Trini.

"He said that she's fine, but for some reason had a power overload from the morpher," Kali translated before Trini could, causing everyone except Damon, Billy, and Trini look at her. "What?"

"You can understand him?" Jason asked surprised as Kali shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm friends with Damon, who speaks just like him. So, I learned how to translate both Damon and Billy," Kali explained as Damon sat down next to Alex and focused on her energy source. Soon Damon and Alex were glowing purple and blue. Hunter started to glow red, with Mason glowing black, Kyle glowing green, and Kali glowing pink. Soon Alex woke up, and there was a flash of light. Once the light faded, a man was standing in the lab with the others.

"What the…Zordon?" Tommy asked as he looked at the new addition in the lab.

"Yes, Tommy. It's me." Zordon smiled as Tommy's eyes widened in shock.

"Zordon!" Kimberly shrieked as she ran to her mentor. Embracing her in a hug, Zordon saw the rest of his rangers.

"You all have made me proud. Even the Dino Thunder rangers," Zordon said, surprising the four teenagers who didn't know who Zordon was.

"You know us?" Ethan asked as the girl smacked him upside the head. "OW!"

"I have been watching you, seeing Tommy be your mentor, and team mate." Tommy shook his head in disbelief as Zordon talked to his rangers.

"Zordon, I thought that Andros killed you…"Tommy trailed off as Alex stood up and pulled Conner up with her.

"It's true that Andros destroyed my energy tube, but that just released me and sent me back to Eltar. I now have my body back and came be out of the tube," Zordon told his tale to the rangers that were there. Suddenly the alarm sounded, startling the newest rangers.

"Looks like you guys get to try your new powers. A monster is attacking down town. Hunter, you're the leader." Tommy nodded to Hunter as he looked back at the screen of the monster.

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Alex shouted, seeing that Hunter wasn't going to.

"MASTADON!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

"TRICERATOPS!

"DRAGONZORD!"  
"PURPLE DRAGON!"

"PRETADACTOL!"

"Wow. This is cool!" Hunter said as he looked at his friends. Each one nodded before teleporting out to go fight their first one.

**A/N: Okay, this is Chapter two. What do you think? Read and Review please! Catch ya on the flip side!**


	3. The First Battle

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Glad that you are enjoying the story. Here is Chapter Three. Again I don't own power rangers. I wish that I did. Big thanks to andyg2525, brankel1, and RFK22 for reviewing again. Hugs to you three!**

**Chapter Three: The First Battle**

Alex and the others landed in the downtown area just as the monster struck a building.

_Great, dad was right!_ Alex thought as the others looked at the monster.

"Alex, what is that?" Hunter asked her as she looked at him. Alex shrugged her shoulders as the monster turned around.

"Who are you people?" the monster questioned as Alex looked around for something.

"We're the Power Rangers!" Hunter yelled as everyone dropped down into a fight stance. The monster didn't notice that there was one who was missing until he felt a weight go down on his head.

"Hiya!" Alex shouted as she brought a pole down on the monster's head.

**Back in the Lab**

All of the adults, and Zordon, laughed at Alex's idea of attacking the monster.

"Tommy, that's something that you would decide," Jason said between bursts of laughter, while Zordon nodded his head.

"You can tell that she is his daughter alright." Zordon watched as Tommy rolled his eyes while watching the screen.

**Downtown**

"Ow!" The monster yelled as he grabbed Alex by her leg. "You wench!"

"AHH!" Alex screamed as she heard a snap from her left ankle before not being able to feel it. Mason, Hunter, Kyle, and Damon all ran towards the monster, who dropped Alex to fight off the boys.

"Let's put them together!" Hunter yelled, like his dad would. Everyone nodded and pulled out their weapons. The six teenagers put their weapons together before throwing them in the air.

"Power Axe!" Mason shouted as he threw his axe up in the air.

"Power Bow!" Kali did the exact same.

"Power Lance!" Damon copied.

"Power Sword!" Hunter jumped and grabbed on to the weapon before landing with it.

"Dragon Sword!" Alex yelled as she pulled it out and attached it to the Power Blaster. Kyle watched as his friends attacked the monster, destroying it.

"All right!" The six rangers cheered as the monster was destroyed. Suddenly the monster came back to life and grew over 30 feet tall.

"We need Megazord Power NOW!" Hunter yelled, finally taking the roll of leader. Once all of the zords came did they connect.

"All right rangers, power up your crystals." Hunter put his crystal in the holder, just like his dad did before, and controlled his zord.

"3,2, 1 POWER UP!" The rangers shouted while Kyle and Alex pulled out their daggers.

"Dragonzords!" They shouted together before playing their dagger flutes. The dragons appeared and helped the Megazord fight the monster. Soon they destroyed the monster.

"Alright!" Alex shouted as her friends came down from the zord.

**Back in the Lab**

"They did it!" Jason cheered as Adam Park and Aisha Campbell-Park came down the stairs.

"Zordon?" Adam and Aisha asked as they saw their old mentor.

"We'll explain later," Tommy said to them before turning back towards the computer. "Guys, come back to the lab."

"Okay dad," Alex's voice replied as her figure appeared on screen.

**Downtown**

"Let's go guys," Hunter said before clasping his morpher to teleport back to the lab. The others followed him. Once back in the lab did they demorph.

"Mom….dad?" Kyle warily said as he saw them.

"TOMMY!" Adam and Aisha shouted as he jumped up and ran from his two friends.

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter three. Sorry if you don't like cliff hangers, but I tend to do them a lot. I know that it's short, but I thought that the first battle wasn't important, the next battles will be. Also, does anyone know where I can get the lyrics for the song that was sung when Tommy fought when he was the green ranger in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, after he became good, cause I would like to have them. That would be great. Thanks! So read and review. More to come soon. Catch ya on the flip side.**


	4. Alex's Strange Power

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Glad that you are enjoying the story. Here is Chapter Four. Again I don't own power rangers. I wish that I did. Big thanks to andyg2525, and brankel1. Hugs for the reviews.**

**Chapter Four: Alex's Strange Power**

Everyone, including the newest rangers, laughed as Aisha and Adam chased Tommy around the lab. Soon they gave up and aloud Tommy to sit with his wife.

"Now that you stopped chasing my husband, do you want to know what's going on?" Kim asked her friends while Tommy wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Yes. Why is Zordon here? What is going on? Why did the Green Ranger demorph to show my son?" Adam fired his questions at Tommy and Kim, more so at Tommy, while Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Trent sat down next to Alex and the other rangers.

"You did good sis," Conner said to Alex as she rested her head against his left shoulder, while Kira rested hers on his right.

"Thanks Con. Kira, when is it?" Alex asked noticing the ring on her hand.

"No date yet." Kira smiled as everyone looked on in confusion. Kira and Alex laughed as she looked over at Tommy and Kim.

"We've got an announcement," Kira started as Conner pulled her up, while Alex moved her head.

"We're getting married," Conner announced while everyone started to get up to congratulate the couple.

"About time," Tommy said as he hugged his "eldest son". Conner smiled and kissed Kira on the cheek.

"I can't wait for the wedding!" Kim exclaimed as she hugged Kira. Ethan and Trent hugged Alex as she didn't get any attention from them yet.

"How ya doin'?" Ethan asked the purple-cladded teenager as she watched her "brother" and his fiancé get congratulated.

"I'll be okay," Alex stated as she looked from Trent to Ethan. "How about you two? Getting serious at all?"

"Angela and I got a place together." Ethan smiled proudly.

"Krista and I are going on one year now." Trent watched as Alex's face never registered the name. "Alex?"

"What's wrong?" Damon asked as he suddenly appeared next to his friend. Alex's eyes were blank as she stared at nothing. Tommy turned to his youngest, and only daughter, just as she collapsed to the ground with tears in her eyes.

"ALEX!" Damon shouted as Mason collapsed to the ground in pain that he felt from his sister. "MASON!"

"Kyle, Hunter, Kali, go over to the computer and type in 5-5-6-7. Damon, you and Ethan are going to pick up Mason, and place him on the couch," Tommy said as Kyle typed in the code that Tommy told him. Once the medical bed appeared Kyle wheeled it over to Alex while Kali and Hunter picked her up to lay her down on it. Alex suddenly gasped as she jolted awake and started sobbing.

"Alex, shhhhhhh. What did you see?" Tommy asked her as he held her close and rubbed her back.

"P-p-people dy-y-ying," Alex sobbed into Tommy's chest as he rocked her.

"Mason?" Kim looked at Alex's twin as he nodded, confirming what Alex stated.

"Why did she have to have this power? Why these weird powers have to be hers?" Jason asked as he watched his "niece" cry into her father's chest.

"It has to do with the power," Zordon stated, causing everyone to look at him. "What?"

"You better be kidding on what you just said Zordon…"Tommy's threat trailed off as he saw that Zordon wasn't kidding. "Why Alex though? She's had this for years, and she just got her power coin."

"She had the power with her ever since she was born. Mason as well, but he doesn't have the power like Alex." Zordon explained his theory as Alex fell asleep from crying. Tommy laid Alex down, before getting up and walking over to a punching bag that was set up in the basement in the corner for Alex and Mason.

"DAMN IT!" Tommy shouted as he punched the bag hard. Everyone jumped at the sight of Tommy being this mad.

"Dad, this isn't going to help Alex." Conner walked over to Tommy.

"I know. Just, everything seems to happen to your sister." Tommy looked up at Conner, pulling him into a hug. Tommy soon let go of Conner and walked over to Kim, who was crying silently. "Beautiful."

"Why her? What did she do to deserve this?" Kim asked as she cried into Tommy's chest as well. Tommy's shirt was soaked from Alex's tears, and now Kim was soaking it even more causing Rocky to chuckle.

"What's so funny Rocko?" Tommy asked him as he rubbed his wife's back.

"Your shirt was soaked from your daughter crying, and now it's getting soaked again from your wife crying." Rocky laughed as Kim looked up at Tommy before cracking a small smile.

"He's got a point, Handsome." Kim smiled at Tommy as he looked down at her voice. Tommy kissed her, causing everyone to look over at Alex, who was still asleep. Damon walked over to Alex and ran a scan on his friend.

"She should be okay, just needs to rest." Damon heard sighs of relief as he looked at his friend. Damon watched Alex as she slept; wanting to know what exactly was going to happen to the new purple ranger.

"I don't know, Damon," Zordon told him, startling the blue ranger.

"How did…"Damon trailed off as he turned around to face Zordon.

"I can see it on your face. You're worried about Alex. I am too. This power of sight, it's dangerous. She can get hurt worse than she is now. If this happens to her while she is morphed, it may cause her to demorph." Zordon watched Damon's face as everything that he said sunk in to the blue-cladded teen's knowledge.

"So, then my sister can die from this?" Mason demanded as he sat up, just hearing the last part of what Zordon said.

"Mason," Kim said as she went over to her son and hugged him. Mason hugged his mother back as he stared at Zordon.

"I don't know. She may, but I don't know what kind of power she truly possesses." Zordon watched Mason's face as he looked over at his twin.

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked Zordon as he sat down in a chair next to his daughter.

"Being yours and Kim's daughter, she has your power, being the strongest ranger. But, I don't know how strong exactly. Her level of power is off the morphing grid. It is so strong that Lord Zedd and Rita would have a hay day with taking her powers. GAH!" Zordon dodged a chair that Conner threw at him. "What was that for?"

"CONNER!" Ethan, Trent, Kira, Kim, Tommy, and Mason shouted at him as he shook with anger.

"How do you not know how strong her power is? How do you not know?" Conner demanded as he felt a pair of arms go around his shoulders and chest.

"Go to the punching bag. Don't move until you can think straight," Jason ordered the red Dino Thunder ranger. Conner stormed over to the punching bag and started attacking it.

"HYA!" Conner yelled as he did a tornado kick on the mat before falling to the ground, breathing heavily.

"Conner?" Kira called his name softly as she walked over to him.

"Kira," Conner said her name before continuing. "I'm scared for her. I'm scared for my sister."

"I understand that. But you shouldn't throw things at Zordon. He started the power ranger. Without him, Tommy wouldn't have been a power ranger, then he wouldn't have been able to teach us to become rangers. Then I wouldn't have you…"Kira trailed off as Conner stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"I know. I love you Kira Ford Oliver." Conner kissed Kira as Alex started to stir.

"Gnhh. Daddy?" Alex asked as she looked at her dad, who was looking at Adam while he and Aisha talked with Kyle. Tommy turned at the sound of Alex's name.

"ALEX! Oh, honey. Are you okay?" Tommy asked her as he pulled his youngest child into a hug.

"I should be. My head hurts. Daddy…"Alex trailed off as she started to cry remembering the vision that she had.

"What is it, Pixie?" Tommy asked, calling Alex her nickname from when she was a baby.

"All those people, they're going to die." Alex explained her vision as Tommy held her and listened.

"Pixie, baby. I don't know how to help you there. But it sounds like an earthquake is what kills those people. There is nothing you can do to save them, unless you send them to the Astro Megaship to be with Uncle Andros and Aunt Ashley." Tommy smiled at the thought of Andros' face if he suddenly had that many people in the Megaship. Alex giggled at the thought as well before looking over at her twin brother.

"Alex!" Mason yelled as he ran to her and tackling her, along with their dad.

"Mason, I'm getting too old for you to do that," Tommy told him as Mason hugged his twin.

"Sorry. But my sister is awake." Mason looked at his dad as he let go of his twin and looked up at him.

"Mason, I'm fine. Conner?" Alex asked him as he came over to the twins with Kira.

"Sis…"Conner trailed off as he pulled Alex into a hug. Alex could tell that he was upset about something.

"Conner, I'm okay." Alex let go of her "older" brother to look at him.

"I know. But I still worry about you." Conner watched as his "sister" hugged his fiancée.

"Can someone tell me why I have this power?" Alex asked as she hugged the rest of her friends, who came over when Kira hugged Alex.

"I believe that you will as time passes." Zordon stated as Alex looked up at him. Nodding her head, Alex understood that she had a lot to learn.

"Let's go outside and do homework," Kali suggested, which was quickly agreed upon as Alex hopped off the medical bed that she had been sleeping on.

Watching the six teenagers go up, the adults and Zordon were all thinking about what had happened.

_History is going to repeat itself, Alex being in the center of it and causing her to learn fast just how strong her power is. If she does lose it, the universe is doomed._ Zordon thought as he followed his original rangers up to go outside and relax.

**A/N: 'kay, here is chapter 4. Sorry that I took awhile. But I had a lot of homework, and I had a slight writer's block. So let me know what you think, and if you have any questions, I will try to answer them. Otherwise read and review please. Catch ya on the flip side.**


	5. Learning about Alex's Power

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Glad that you are enjoying the story. Here is Chapter Five. Again I don't own power rangers. I wish that I did. Big thanks to andyg2525 and brankel1. Keep up the reviews.**

**Chapter Five: Learning about Alex's Power**

The six new rangers grabbed their bags from Alex's room, before heading outside to do the homework. Alex sat down in the grass, with her back against a tree.

"Alex, what do you have?" Mason asked her as he flopped down into the grass next to her with an ompf.

"History, "Alex stated as she heard Mason groan. "Just 'cause you don't like history, doesn't mean that I can't."

"No, you just reminded me that I have ten questions due on Friday," Mason explained as Kali sat down next to Mason and Damon sat down across from Alex, next to Kali. Hunter and Kyle sat down next to Alex and Damon, closing the circle. Damon just rolled his eyes at Mason as the others laughed. Meanwhile, Zordon and the adults were talking and catching up.

"I still can't believe that Alex is the strongest ranger," Adam said as he pulled out his cell phone to text someone.

"I know. Who are you texting now?" Aisha demanded as Kim and Tommy laughed.

"TJ, he'll want to hear this," Adam explained as he typed. Tommy just rolled his eyes as a flash of light came down in the back yard, not five feet from where the teenagers were.

"What the fuck?" Hunter yelled in surprise as all six teens rolled away from the light and jumped up into a fight stance. The light faded, showing a man with streaked hair, a woman with two young children in her arms, and a Hispanic man with a goofy grin.

"Andros, Ashley, Carlos! What are you guys doing here?" Tommy asked as he recognized the new comers.

"Came for a visit. How are you…ZORDON!" Ashley screamed as she ran to the mentor, not before giving Andros the children she was holding.

"Yes, it's me Ashley." Zordon pulled the yellow Astroranger into a hug, just like he did with Kim.

"But, I destroyed the tube. How is this possible?" Andros asked as he look at Zordon.

"It's a long story," Zordon simply stated as Ashley released her old mentor and looked over at the teens who were still standing.

"That was pretty good, but I can do better." Ashley walked over to the teenagers as Mason and Alex smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, Aunt Ashley," the twins said together before running up to her and hugged her.

"Ash, honey, a little help please?" Andros asked as the children in his arms both started to cry at the same time. Ashley chuckled as she let go of the Oliver twins to go to the children in Andros' arms.

"Sure. Hey Gage, why are you crying?" Ashley cooed as she picked up the boy.

"How old are they now?" Alex asked as she walked over towards Ashley and Andros.

"Eight months. I can't believe it. How are you Pixie?" Andros asked as he rocked the little girl in his arms.

"Good. Turns out that I'm the strongest ranger, and I'm the Purple Dragon Ranger," Alex said as Ashley looked over at her. "What?"

"You are a Power Ranger?" Ashley asked as Carlos, who was talking with Adam and Rocky, turned at Ashley's question. Mason, Alex, Kyle, Kali, and Damon all looked at each other and sighed. This was going to be interesting.

"Yeah. So are Mason, Kali, Kyle, and Damon." Alex pointed to her friends as she said their names.

"Explain please?" Andros asked as the teenagers sighed again.

"It probably would be better to show you," Alex replied as the teenagers all took stances similar to their parents.

"Ready guys?" Hunter asked as the others nodded. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"MASTADON!"

"PRETADACTOL!"

"TRICERATOPS!

"DRAGONZORD!"  
"PURPLE DRAGON!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

"POWER RANGERS!" The six teens shouted together.

"Wow. I never thought that I would see this…"Carlos trailed off as he looked at the black ranger.

"What?" Mason asked as he looked back at Carlos.

"Nothing. I just thought that those power coins were destroyed." Carlos stated as he looked at Adam, Jason, Kat, Aisha, Rocky, Tommy, and Kimberly.

"POWER DOWN!" Hunter shouted before he demorped. Carlos and Andros just looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders.

"Guess that's to be expected." Andros walked over to Tommy and sat down next to him.

"Uncle Andy, how long are you guys going to stay here?" Alex questioned as she and her friends walked over as well.

"I don't know. We want to see you and the others, then head back to KO-35." Andros sat down with the little girl still in his arms.

"Andros, she's beautiful," Kim said as she looked at the little girl and smiled.

"Here, you can hold her." Andros handed off the baby to Kim. Kim took the child and started to rock her.

"God, I remember when Alex and Mason were this small," Kim told Andros as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, I remember that too." Andros smiled back as Ashley came over and sat down on Andros' lap.

"Kim, don't even think of taking my baby girl." Ashley watched Kim as she handed Gage to Tommy, who had his arms open to take him.

"I wouldn't dare. I loved Alex and Mason being this small. But, I'm done with twins." Kim said as she kissed the baby girl's forehead.

"Hey!" Mason and Alex gasped in surprise as they sat down on the steps with Damon, Kali, Hunter, and Kyle. Kim smirked as she watched Tommy play with Gage.

"Hello?" a voice called out, while a door opened up. Soon a man came through the back door. "There's a party going on here and you didn't invite me? I'm offended Tommy."

"Zack-man, we were just hanging out, since the kids were. Andros, Ashley, and Carlos came for a visit, scaring the kids. Hello Kaitlynn," Tommy greeted the teenager as she came through the doors as well.

"Hi Dr. Oliver," Kaitlynn said as she looked at him.

"KAIT!" Alex shouted as she saw the girl. Getting up, Alex walked over to Kaitlynn to pull the girl into a hug.

"Hi, Alex." Kaitlynn returned the hug before letting go. Alex looked Kaitlynn over as the girl looked around. Kaitlynn was wearing a yellow tank-top and jeans, and had her dark hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Hey, Kait. Sorry she tackled you again," Mason apologized to the African-American girl as she looked over at him.

"Hey. It's okay. I'm still getting used to it though," Kaitlynn replied as Alex rolled her eyes before turning to Zack.

"ZACK TAYLOR!" Alex shouted, scarring all the guys around. If they thought that Kim's wrath was bad when she was in a bad mood, then Alex's wrath made Kim's and Aisha's put together look like kittens.

"What?" Zack asked warily as Alex smirked. Zack waited for Alex to start yelling and was surprised when she didn't. "GAH!" Alex threw him over her shoulder onto the ground.

"I win." Alex stated as Tommy busted out laughing.

"She does have that right Zack-man. You did leave in the middle of your match." Tommy handed Gage back to Andros, before getting up to help Zack up.

"I guess. I didn't expect her wrath to come out like that today." Zack grasped Tommy's hand and pulled himself up. Tommy clasped Zack on the back, about to say something when he heard a gasp.

"Alex?" Tommy whipped around, seeing her face blank.

"What's happening to her?" Kaitlynn asked as she waved a hand in front of Alex's face. Kyle grabbed her hand and pulled it away from Alex's face.

"That won't do any good. She can't see your hand. Mason, what is she seeing?" Kyle inquired as Mason rubbed his eyes.

"It's all a blur of colors. Orange and white are the only colors that are sharp enough for me to pick out." Mason continued to rub his eyes as Zack looked at Tommy.

"Zack, Alex can see things. That's the best I can explain it. Zordon may be able to explain it better." Tommy pointed to their mentor as he stepped off the porch.

"Zordon?" Zack stared as his mentor came down the stairs came towards Alex.

"Later, Zack. Right now, Alex is seeing something that has to do with colors. Mason, what else is sharp?" Zordon turned his attention towards the new black ranger as Mason glanced up at him.

"A dragon, two tigers. Purple, orange, white. Purple Dragon. Orange Tiger. White Tiger." Mason listed off what he saw from Alex. Suddenly, Alex and Mason both grabbed their heads.

"AHHH!" Alex screamed as she continued to have her vision. Mason blanched at what Alex was seeing.

"Mason, what is she seeing?" Kaitlynn asked, startling the teen. "You and Alex made me feel welcome into your group when every dad came to visit your parents. I care for her too."

"Someone dressed in all orange. This person is attacking her. She trips, and the person sees her face. They hesitate and then suddenly disappear, leaving Alex alone. She's hurt." Mason sighed as he looked up at Kaitlynn. She nodded understanding that he couldn't explain anymore.

_This isn't good. History is indeed repeating itself._ Zordon thought as he looked up at Tommy. Tommy looked at his mentor and nodded, showing that he agreed with him. Suddenly Alex jolted awake and held her shoulder.

"Alex?" Hunter asked as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"That was so weird…"Alex trailed off as she looked up at Zordon. Zordon pulled Alex into hug and held her close. Alex sighed and pushed away from Zordon.

"Thank you, Zordon." Alex smiled as Mason disappeared into the house. Mason came back carrying the yellow morpher and power coin. Kaitlynn looked at Mason, once he stopped in front of her.

"Kait, we were wondering if you would join us as the yellow ranger." Mason held out the morpher to her. Kaitlynn took it and looked at it.

"You guys are the power rangers?" Kaitlynn questioned as she looked around at the others. When nodded their heads did she make up her mind. "IT'S MORPHIN TIME! SABER-TOOTH TIGER!" Kaitlynn morphed into the yellow ranger like Trini and Aisha did.

"Alright! Welcome to the team Kait!" Hunter shouted as he and the others hugged her. Kaitylnn smiled as she hugged everyone back. Once everyone let go, did the teenagers get back to doing their homework.

"So how are we going to hide this, while living a normal life?" Mason asked as the adults looked over at the teens before laughing. "What?"

"Your lives will never be the same again. You can't live a normal life." Rocky laughed as the teenagers groaned.

"So is anyone going to explain how Alex can see things?" Zack inquired as Alex and Kyle stood up and started to spar against each other. Alex landed a good kick on Kyle before responding.

"Because of the power, I have the ability to see things that I have no clue if they will come true or not. And I can feel everything from my visions that I do have," Alex explained as she blocked Kyle.

"So then, why was Mason in pain and seeing what you were?" Kaitlynn asked as she leaned back against Damon, while watching the purple and green ranger spar.

"Because of the link that we share. It's a twin thing." Mason got up and switched places with a worn out Kyle.

"Oh…" Kaitlynn trailed off as Damon looked at her.

"Alex and Mason have had this link all their lives. They keep it quiet, because people would make a big deal about it. We know about it, because of the fact that Alex was having a vision one day when we were little. Alex and Mason were both in pain and none of us knew why. We thought that something was weird about them, until they explained it to us. It's the fact that they have that link that we go to Mason about the visions. Otherwise, Alex would probably stay quiet about them," Damon explained to Kaitlynn as Mason got swept off his feet.

"Mase, your getting your ass kicked," Hunter stated as he laughed. Mason jumped back onto his feet and did a round house kick at Alex. Alex blocked before knocking Mason back on to his feet.

"Fuck you Hunter," Mason growled at him as Alex stopped to help her twin up. Everyone laughed as the adults shook their heads. The teenagers stopped as they all thought about Alex and her strange power.

**A/N: Alright, here is chapter 5. Wow, this is four pages long. I really enjoyed doing this chapter. Anywho…there is a new ranger. What will she think about being one? Also next chapter should be up hopefully, key word hopefully, next week. If not, then I owe each reviewer a virtual cookie. Lol. Stay tuned to see what happens next. Review please! Catch ya on the flip side!**


	6. The New Ranger

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Glad that you are enjoying the story. Here is Chapter Six. Again I don't own power rangers. I wish that I did. Big thanks to brankel1. Keep up the reviews.**

**Chapter Six: The New Ranger**

A month passed since Alex, Mason, Damon, Kyle, Hunter, Kali, and Kaitlynn became power rangers. The city of Reefside was happy that the power rangers were back.

Alex stood in a corner at Haley's as people gathered around the ring. Haley was hosting the very first martial-arts tournament of the year in her café this year.

"You nervous?" Hunter asked her as she stretched her arms. Alex just nodded her head as she watched the competion.

"You'll do fine. You're really good," Kyle told her as Alex smiled at him.

"Thanks guys. But, the kid in orange there looks tough," Alex replied as she nodded her head over towards a boy, who was doing a tornado kick.

"Wow. He is really good at those…Alex is better though, ha-ha." Mason laughed as he watched the boy as well.

"**Announcing the final round. Alex Oliver vs. Joey Cramenson.**" The announcement was made as Alex and the boy in orange approached the ring.

"Bow to me," The ring master instructed as Alex and Joey did. "Bow to the judges." Alex and Joey did as they were told again. "Bow to each other." Turning towards Joey, Alex bowed to him before going to attention.

"**Ladies and Gentlemen, this is the last round of the tournament. Should the match result in a tie, this call shall remain. There will be no second round of this final match,**" the announcer announced as Alex and Joey got it to fighting stances. Tommy, Kim, Conner, Kira, and Mason all stood by the bar as they watched the match start.

"Hya!" Joey yelled as he did the first move. Alex quickly dodged it and did a round house kick on Joey, knocking him down and gaining a point.

"Back to center…Judges call one point," the ring master announced holding up a hand that represented Alex and her corner. "Fighting stance…Go!" Alex started the move for the second round, using a side kick. Joey grabbed her leg and threw her to the ground before trying to get a punch in. Alex rolled away.

"Hiya!" Alex yelled as she nailed a kick into Joey's side again. They continued like this. Alex getting two more points before Joey gained three to tie them. At thirty seconds to go, Alex started to do more flips.

"Hup!" Alex flipped over Joey's head before dodging his jump kick.

"Hiyp!" Joey made contact with Alex's shoulder as she landed.

"Come on Alex!" Hunter called as he cheered his friend and "cousin" on.

"HYA!" Alex screamed as she dropped down into the splits and doing a sweep kick knocking Joey down onto his back. "Hiya!" Alex did the finishing punch. Gaining her point.

_DING, DING_! The bell sounded, announcing the end of the match. Alex held a hand out to Joey to help him up.

"Thanks." Joey took her hand and pulled himself up and then did as the ring master told him and Alex to do. Once announced that Alex won and the cheering died did he congratulate her. "You fight one good match, Alex."

"Thanks, you did too," Alex shook his hand again as she wiped her face off with her towel. "Are you new around here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here."

"Cool. Want to hang out with us?" Alex questioned as she pointed back to the group of her friends.

"Sure, thanks." Joey and Alex walked over towards the others as Kim and Tommy looked at each other.

"Beautiful, that looks a little too familiar," Tommy said to his wife as she looked up at him.

"I know Handsome," Kim replied as Alex and the others came over to the bar as well.

"Know what?" Alex questioned as she and Joey grabbed a water bottle.

"The way you and Joey met. It's quite similar to how your mom and I met." Tommy explained how he met Kim as Haley took the teens order.

"That is really weird…" Alex trailed off as the communicators that they got from Billy went off.

"What was that?" Joey asked as Alex looked at her communicator.

"The alarm of my watch. I have to go. See you in a few?" Alex waited until Joey nodded his head. "Thanks." Alex placed a small kiss on Joey's cheek before leaving. Joey raised his hand up to his cheek as Tommy fumed at what he saw.

"Go ahead, Ethan." Alex said as soon as the teens made sure that they were clear.

"_Rita and Zedd sent a monster to Reefside park_." Ethan's voice sounded as he told them.

"Ready guys? IT'S MORPHIN TIME!" Hunter shouted as the others got into the stance.

"MASTADON!"

"PRETADACTOL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER-TOOTH TIGER!"

"DRAGONZORD!"  
"PURPLE DRAGON!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

"Careful guys, I got a bad feeling about this…" Alex trailed off as she suddenly had a vision. Mason signaled the others what was going on.

"Mason, watch her and protect her. You can be just as vulnerable as Alex is," Hunter ordered. Mason nodded his head as putties came to attack Alex. Mason went into protective brother mode as he started to attack the putties. Suddenly, Alex screamed and demoprhed involuntarily. Mason swore as the monster grew.

"Guys, I can't help. Alex just demorphed involuntarily," Mason called over to Damon as he nodded.

"Mason, just protect Alex at all costs. We can take care of the monster," Damon replied before calling on his zord. Once the monster was destroyed did the others get back to the Oliver twins.

"What is she seeing?" Kyle questioned as he demorphed with the others.

"Joey getting kidnapped by Zedd and Rita…and an orange ranger coming…WATCH OUT!" Mason suddenly shouted as he dodged an attack coming at them.

"Nice dodge, black ranger…"the voice sounded as a figure in orange came over.

"No way…" Hunter trailed off as he looked at the orange figure. The new comer laughed at Hunter's face.

"What's wrong red ranger? Can't take the fact that there is an evil orange ranger in town?" the orange ranger asked as he laughed again. "I'll let you live today. But remember this…my empress will destroy you and rule the planet."

"God help us…Alex!" Hunter gasped as he completely forgot about his purple ranger.

"No change…" Mason trailed off. "SHIT!" The others suddenly jumped at Mason's outburst.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked as Mason sat silently fuming.

"Alex just blocked me from what she's seeing. I didn't think that she could do that…"Mason trailed off as Alex suddenly gasped.

"Holy Shit!" Alex shouted as she choked and held her neck.

"Alex? What happened?" Hunter asked as he and Damon came over to her.

"I was fighting the orange ranger when he started to choke me. I blacked out when I woke up here."

"That is really weird. Alex, have you seen who the orange ranger is?" Hunter waited for Alex's reply as he started to pace.

"No. But I'm wondering if Joey had anything to do with it. I saw him being kidnapped by Rita and Zedd."

"Who knows. It's highly probable, we don't have enough data to come to the conclusion." Damon stated as four teenagers looked at Kali for translation.

"It's possible. But we don't have enough evidence to prove it or come to that conclusion," Kali translated as she looked at Damon, who nodded.

"True. Let's get back to Haley's. I wonder if Joey's back there…"Alex started to blush as she realized on what she was saying. The others laughed and headed back.

"You guys okay?" Haley asked as she handed Kyle a rag filled with ice for his shoulder.

"Thanks. Nope. There's a new ranger." Kyle replied as he pressed it down, wincing at the new wave of pain.

"Come over later, and we'll look at your shoulder. Joey! Wait up!" Alex called over to him and left her friends, who watched.

"What do you want?" Joey questioned coolly as she approached.

"I wanted to apologize for ditching you earlier."

"Whatever."

"Joey, is something wrong? Are you okay?"

"News flash Alex: I'm a big boy and the world doesn't revolve around you." With that Joey turned around and left the café.

"Well sorry for caring about a friend and for breathing!"Alex shouted out the door before turning around and storming back towards her friends, fuming.

"Beautiful, I think I know who the orange ranger is…" Tommy trailed off as he talked with his wife.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long for updating. Anyways, I had a really hard speech to write, and a paper, and working so much, so that's why it took so long. Read and Review PLEASE! Catch ya on the flip side!**


	7. A New Ranger Joins the Team

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Glad that you are enjoying the story. Here is Chapter Seven. Again I don't own power rangers. I wish that I did. Big thanks to andyg2525, and brankel1. Hugs for the reviews. Also, if you ever want to ask me a question, and would like me to post my reply in the story just put PIS at the end.**

**Chapter Seven: Another Ranger joins the team**

Two weeks passed since Joey told Alex that the world did not revolve around her. Alex was still fuming over it, causing Kyle and Mason pain whenever they spared with her.

"Boys, take a break. I'll spar with her," Tommy told the two teens as they panted like dogs on the ground.

"Dad, are you sure?" Mason questioned with worry, while his face betrayed him. Tommy nodded his head as he walked over to face Alex.

"Pixie, I'm going to spar with you to give Mase and Kyle a break." Tommy watched as his daughter got into a fighting stance.

"HIZA!" Alex shouted as she made contact with her dad's thigh. Tommy grunted as he landed on the ground.

"Alex, you need to stop and think straight. You are going to hurt yourself more than Kyle or Mase."

"Daddy, I think that Joey is the orange ranger…" Alex trailed off as Kyle and Mason looked up at her.

"Why do you say that?" Mason questioned as he sat up and looked over at his dad and sister.

"I just have this feeling. And I remember on what dad said when he told us about when he first became a power ranger." Alex looked up at the sky as she spoke.

"Pixie…" Tommy trailed off as she started to shake. "Alex?"

"I'm going to the park. I need to be alone for a little bit." Alex walked away and left her brother and dad looking at each other, while Kyle looked at Mason.

**At Reefside Park**

Alex sighed as she sat down on a bench, looking out over the playground. Kids were screaming with laughter and having fun. Alex smiled as she watched a little girl play with her brothers, building a rock mound.

_Con and Mase would do that with me as well._ Alex thought as she suddenly got a feeling of putties coming. Suddenly putties surrounded the playground, and started towards the little girl and her brothers.

"WATCH OUT!" Alex screamed as she jumped up and ran to the little girl, getting there before the putties.

"AH!" The little girl screamed as she saw the putties. Alex quickly kicked the putty closest to the girl. Once the putty was gone, she picked up the little girl and ran away, towards two adults running towards her.

"HANNAH! Thank you so much," the woman said as she took the little girl from Alex's arm.

"It's no problem," Alex replied before telling them to run. Once she was sure that the coast was clear did she speak out loud. "I know that you're here orange ranger, so come out."

"Very well. How did you know?" The orange ranger asked as he appeared from behind a tree.

"Putties and I can feel the power from your power coin."

"Yes, well now you die!" The orange ranger ran towards Alex as she stood her ground. Once his hand was around her throat, the orange ranger began to squeeze and punched her shoulder, causing it to dislocate.

"Gah!" Alex croaked out as she struggled to breath. Suddenly, the orange ranger released Alex's throat.

"Alex…" The ranger trailed off as his power flickered and revealed Joey Cramenson.

"Joey, let us help you…" Alex trailed off as her right shoulder announced its pain of being dislocated again.

"I can't fight it-"Joey was suddenly cut off by a shout.

"ALEX!" Hunter shouted as he and the other rangers ran up. "What did you do to her?"

"Hunter, don't. He's under a spell." Alex watched as Joey completely demorphed and collapsed.

"Alex…I am so sorry…" Joey repeated as he looked up at her. Suddenly, an orange glow left Joey and he started to groan.

"Joey…" Alex questioned as he sat up holding his head.

"Alex…What have I done?" Joey stared at her as she started to stand up.

"You were under a spell." Alex sat down next to him as Hunter mumbled something into his communicator.

"Alex. Hold on to Joey," Damon said as they teleported back to the Oliver basement.

"What the hell was that?" Joey demanded as he looked around.

"Teleportation. Hello Joey," Tommy said as he walked over to the computer.

"Dr. O?" Joey questioned as Alex stood up and walked over towards the medical bed that was pulled out for her.

"Later. Ready?" Tommy asked Alex as he pressed his hands against Alex's shoulder.

"Do it…" Alex trailed off as she stuck a strip of cardboard into her mouth.

"Okay." Tommy popped her shoulder back into place as she bit down into the card board in pain.

"GAMPF!" The pain in Alex's shoulder flared as it was put into place. Tommy kissed her cheek and the side of her head.

"I'm sorry Pixie," Tommy mumbled as he wrapped her shoulder and placed it into a sling that Conner found.

"It's okay dad." Alex smiled as she laid down on the medical bed and closed her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Kira asked as she came over.

"She will be. She'll be in pain for a couple of weeks." Tommy looked up at Kira as she nodded her head. "What's wrong Kira?"

"I'm just worried about Alex. She has all of this weird things happening to her, but she seems to take it like it's nothing. I'm worried that there is something more that she knows, but won't tell anyone about it." Kira felt Conner's arms go around her waist and him press a kiss in her hair.

"We all are honey. Trust me, we all are," Conner whispered to her as they looked at Alex.

"Tommy, what are we going to do about Joey?" Damon asked, announcing the fact that the rest of the team was still there.

"I think that it is up to you six. He is no longer under Rita's spell, but is still a ranger." Tommy turned around facing Damon and Hunter as they looked at him.

"Let him join, if he wants…"Alex trailed off as she winced in pain from her shoulder.

"Alex…" Joey trailed off as he went over to her to help her sit up.

"Joey, you were under a spell from Rita. You had no control. My dad was in the same position as you when he was in high school." Alex looked straight into Joey's eyes as he sighed in defeat.

"Fine, you win. If you guys will let me, I would like to join your team to fight against Rita and Zedd," Joey stated his pledge as the others looked at Alex.

"Alright. I say that you proved yourself by questioning on what you had done," Hunter replied as Alex smiled at her "cousin". Joey smiled as the others welcomed him to the team. The teens traded numbers with Joey, laughing at jokes that the adults didn't hear.

Once their friends left, Mason cornered his sister, demanding some answers.

**A/N: Ohhhhhhhh. Cliffie! **** Sorry guys. I wanted to end the chapter at this. Spikes the interests and reviews. I really do appreciate all of the reviews that I get. I really do. That's why I recognize the reviewers in the beginning A/Ns. So keep up the work reviewers. You make me happy and want to continue this story. Now I have a question…Should I put this as a series and do a couple of sequels with new enemies in the sequels, or should I end it with this story and not continue? Post what you think. Remember, if you have questions and would like me to answer them in the A/Ns in the beginning; put PIS in your review. That way I will respond. Review please! Catch ya on the flip side!**


	8. Protective Siblings and Couples Bloom

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks for the reviews. Glad that you are enjoying the story. Here is Chapter Eight. Again I don't own power rangers. I wish that I did. Big thanks to andyg2525, RF22, and brankel1. Hugs for the reviews. Wow. I am really starting to enjoy this. I hope that you are too. Any questions will be answered at the end.**

**Chapter Eight: Protective Siblings and Couples Bloom**

"Alex, what's going on between you and Joey?" Mason questioned her as she pulled a plate out of the cupboard.

"What do you mean?" Alex looked at her twin as she set the plate down and walked to a different cupboard to grab a cup.

"Exactly what I said, Pixie." Mason sat on the counter and watched his sister as she pulled out some containers from the fridge.

"We're just friends. Mase, why do you ask?" Alex dumped the cold noodle contents of one container on to her plate.

"Because you're my sister, it's my job."

"Whatever. Do we have any shredded cheese?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Cause I'm making homemade Mac-and-Cheese."

"I think in the with the lunch meat."

"Thanks. So, what's going on between you and Kait?"

"What do you mean?" Mason was suddenly taken back by his sister's inquiry over his feelings and relations between him and the yellow ranger.

"Exactly what I said, Mason."

"We're friends…" Mason trailed off, realizing as soon as he did that he shouldn't have around his sister.

"You want to go out with her?" Alex raised an eyebrow at her brother as she pulled out the cheese that she was looking for.

"Yeah." Mason sighed as he watched Alex as she generously coated her noodles with the shredded cheese, and then sticking her plate in the microwave and hitting some buttons before pressing start.

"You should ask her out."

"I want to…why are we talking about me again?"

"Because I changed the subject towards you and off of me." Alex laughed as she pulled her plate from the microwave, once it sounded that it was done heating up her food. Taking a bite, Alex glanced back up at her twin brother. "Why don't you just ask her?"

"Because, I'm afraid that she will say no."

"You never know unless you ask her."

"Quiet."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Alex…" Mason trailed off as he noticed that Alex was smirking. "Give me the tape."

"What tape?" Alex suddenly composed her face as Mason moved over towards the cupboard where the glasses were. Taking out the recorder, Mason pulled the tape out and started to ruin it.

"That tape." Mason threw the ruined cassette away and walked away towards his room. Alex sighed as she felt her phone vibrate. Pulling it out, she saw that she had a new text from an unknown number. Reading it, Alex had to smile.

Hey, its joey. Wat's up?

Alex quickly replied and sent it.

Nothing really. Just talking with mase. U?

Same. Wat were u and mase talking bout?

Who we liked. Y?

Oh. Just curious. Who does mase like?

Kait. who do u like?

Y?

Cause i'm curious.

I'm not telling u. who do u like?

I'm not telling u. y wont u tell me?

Y wont u tell me?

Cause. I have my reasons.

Same reason. Only I have no clue if she likes me back, and I know tat her brothers would kill me if I told them and, unintentionally, hurt her.

Oh…Well I hope tat she does…

Thanks…wats wrong?

Nothing. My shoulder hurts. T2ul.

K… c ya 2morrow.

Alex put her phone down and walked to her room to head to bed. Mason saw the sad look on her face, and decided to leave her alone.

**The Next Day**

At school the next day was pretty bad for Alex. Alex walked into the science room at the end of the day with, holding her shoulder and her right wrist against her chest as well.

"Alex? What happened?" Tommy asked as he got up from his desk as he saw Alex walk in.

"Bulk," Alex replied as she walked over to a cabinet. Stretching her left foot up, she pulled on the handle and opened the door. Suddenly the door moved more easily as someone's hand rested on her left shoulder, balancing her. Looking up, Alex saw that Joey looked down at her-concern in his eyes.

"You okay?" Joey questioned as Alex sighed. Shaking her head, Alex explained her problem. Joey took out the things that Alex pointed to and told her to walk back to a desk.

"Thanks, Joey," Alex said to him as he looked up at her.

"No problem. What happened to your wrist?" Joey looked at her as he wrapped it.

"Bulk." Alex watched as Tommy left the room to go find something, or someone.

"Where is your dad going?" Joey asked as he looked at the door that Tommy just walked out.

"Who knows. Joey I-" Alex was cut off as Joey's lips suddenly touched hers. Breaking the kiss Joey looked down at her.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted to tell the girl that I like how I feel about her." Joey started to back away when Alex's good hand pulled him back by his collar.

"I like you too." Alex looked into Joey's eyes before he pressed his lips back against hers back against hers. Mason walked into the room, just as Joey and Alex broke apart again.

"About time," Mason stated, startling his sister and Joey.

"Quiet Mase. You ask Kait yet?" Alex threw back as Joey wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Quiet. Joey, if you hurt her; you're dead." Mason pointed a finger at Joey.

"I don't plan on it." Joey smiled as Alex shook her head. Kaitlynn walked into the room, eyes zeroing in on Joey's arm around Alex's waist.

"Alex, when did it happen and why wasn't I or Kali told?" Kaitlynn demanded as Kali walked into the room, eyes zeroing in on the same spot.

"It just happened today. And I planned on telling you during the lab," Alex replied laughing as Joey sighed, he knew that he was going to get the third degree from Kait and Kali later.

"Kait, can I ask you something?" Mason walked up to the yellow-cladded teenager, pulling her towards the back of the room.

"What is it?" Kaitlynn questioned as Mason turned towards her.

"Would you like to go to the movies on Friday?" Mason asked swiftly as Kait started to smile.

"Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah, honestly, I was wondering if you were ever going to ask me."

"ALEX!" Mason whipped around as Alex jerked away from Joey to start running. Mason started to chase her around the room. Tommy came into the room to Kait and Joey making bets on how long it would take for Alex to tire out, as well as how long it would be before Mason would tire out.

"Mase, Pixie, what are you doing?" Tommy asked as Mason just gave up and sat down next to Kait.

"Alex made me mad, and I started to chase her." Mason said as he wrapped an arm around Kait's waist. Alex nodded in agreement as she sat down next to Joey.

"Okay then-" Tommy cut off as Alex suddenly gasped, her eyes going blank.

"Alex?" Joey asked as he waved a hand in front of his girlfriend's face.

"Guys, come quickly to dad's room," Mason said into his communicator as Joey continued to wave his hand.

_"Alright, what's going on Mase?"_ Hunter's voice came back through the communicator.

"Pixie." Mason heard Hunter swear, before saying that the rest of the gang was on their way.

"Joey, she can't see your hand," Tommy told him as he watched Alex's face. "Mase, what is she seeing?"

"I don't know. It's too blurry for me to catch anything that stands out…" Mason trailed off as Hunter and the rest of the rangers entered the room.

"What do you mean that she can't see my hand? What the hell is going on?" Joey demanded as Mason started to rub his temples.

"She has this power that allows her see things. She's seeing something right now, so she can't see your hand as you wave it in front of her face," Hunter explained to Joey as Mason continued to rub his temples. "Anything Mase?"

"No. Still blurry. I can't see anything that stands out clear enough for me. Almost as if she doesn't want me to see what is." Mason started to pace the floor in front of Kaitlynn, feeling her eyes on him as he passed her over and over again.

"Great…" Joey trailed off as he continued to watch Alex's face, for some sign that she was snapping out of it. Tommy sighed as he waited with the rest of the teenagers for Alex to come to.

"GASP!" Alex sucked in air as her eyes returned to normal. Joey suddenly was on his feet in front of her.

"Alex? What did you see?" Joey questioned, concerned as Alex started to shake.

"You…dying…"Alex trailed off as Joey stiffened.

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update guys. I have finals right now for college and those are like really important. So anyways, who didn't see that ending coming? So, again I apologize for not updating in so long. And now to answer some questions:**

**Andyg2525: **Thanks for the constant reviews, and for your input. I am glad that you are enjoying my story. So thanks again for the reviews. Happy holidays and have a happy new year.

**So, I am thinking of using songs in the story as well, tell me what you think about it. Read and review please. Catch ya on the flip side.**


	9. Performing at the Park

**A/N: OMG! I am really sorry for taking so long to update. College is tough for me, since I have ADHD and I need to have structure in my schooling, not to mention the fact that I had to clean my place, basically every day on break. So here's chapter 9. A BIG thank you to andyg2525 and brankel1 for the reviews.**

**Chapter 9: Performing at the Park**

Joey just sat and held Alex as she cried into his chest.

_What the fuck is going on? What in the world is this power that Ally has? _Joey asked himself as the class started. Mason and the rest of the gang kept an eye on Alex as the class went on. By the time class was over, Alex seemed to be better.

"Pixie, you okay?" Hunter asked as he slung an arm around Alex's shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks guys. Joey?" Alex asked him as he came up on the other side of her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I will be. I just don't understand this power that you have." Joey felt Alex wrap her arm around his waist as well as they walked down the hallway towards the entrance.

"No one does…"Mason trailed off as he spotted a red mustang pulling up.

"Conner!" Alex ran to the mustang, pulling Joey along with her.

"Hey Pixie, Mase. Who's this?" Conner questioned as Kira rolled down her window.

"Joey Cramenson. Joey, this is my older brother Conner, and his fiancé Kira." Alex pointed to each as Kira waved her hand.

"Hey, nice to meet you. You still going to be in the park Pixie?" Conner looked at his sister.

"Yep. So I need to get home, get my guitar and get there. Catch ya on the flip side!" Alex and Joey waved to Conner and Kira before running to catch up with the rest of the gang.

"Why are you going to the park?" Joey inquired as the two of them stopped in front of Hunter's car.

"I'm in a band and we're performing in the park today." Alex turned to Joey and looked up at him. "Are you going to come and watch me?"

"Yeah, I want to hear you play," Joey replied as Alex smiled. The purple and orange cladded teens waved to the others, before walking to Alex's car. Once they got in, Alex started the car and turned down the music.

"You're curious as to what my ability is, aren't you." Alex didn't take her eyes off the road as she stated this, after being silent for five minutes.

"Yeah, I am so confused as to what it truly is and what it does." Joey looked at Alex as she sighed and turned on to her street.

"We don't know. I have had this ability of sight since I was a little girl. I would see things before they happened, scaring me to where I wouldn't go to sleep because I was afraid of what I might dream of. These things don't always come true, but most do." Alex pulled into her driveway and turned her car off. Both teens got out and walked up to the house. Opening the door, Alex heard Ethan talking with Kim.

"Are you sure that you don't need anything, Kim?" Ethan questioned as Alex and Joey walked into the living room.

"Positive. Hi Joey, Pixie." Kim kissed Alex on the forehead as she passed to head to her room to grab her guitar.

"Hi, Mrs. O," Joey replied as he waited for Alex.

"Please, call me Kim. All the other kids do," Kim told Joey as Alex reappeared.

"Late mom, Ethan. I'm heading to the park," Alex called as she and Joey turned and left again. Kim and Ethan waved good-bye to the two teens.

**At the park**

Once Alex and Joey got to the park, the rest of the rangers waved over to them.

"There they are," Hunter's voice sounded as he tuned his bass.

"Sorry, forgot my guitar at home." Alex quickly got on stage and tuned her guitar as well.

"All right guys, you're on," a stage hand said to them before turning to the mike. "Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, our music section of this performance in the park." Alex pulled a hood up over her head, signaling to the others what song was going to be first.

"Thanks guys, this first one is called Animal I have Become." Alex said before starting to play. Joey watched Alex, Hunter, Damon, Kali, and Mason play with Kyle and Kait.

"Their good," Joey commented to the others as they nodded in agreement.

"_I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_

_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal, this animal._" Alex sang, with her hood over her hair and eyes, blocking it from the crowd as they cheered to the song.

"_I can't escape myself  
So many times I've lied  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become_

_Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal, this animal  
This animal._" Alex stopped playing as she continued to sing this animal. Suddenly she threw her hood back, revealing her face. The crowd went wild as she grabbed the mike.

"_So what if you can see the darkest side of me  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal!  
This animal I have become._" The song finished as Alex pulled her guitar up, allowing the cord to ring out as the song ended. The crowd cheered as Alex smiled out to the crowd.

"Thanks guys, alright we are Pixie Dust. Over on Drums is Damon Cranston," Hunter said, with Damon starting his little drumming to acknowledge the crowd.

"On Bass is Hunter Scott," Damon said, with Hunter strumming his bass.

"Our Lead Singer and on Guitar is Alex Oliver," Mason said as Alex smiled and started to strum her guitar, like the others did.

"Way over there, our other Singer Kali Desantos," Alex said as Kali waved and started playing on the piano.

"And on Guitar as well is Mason Oliver," Kali said as Mason strummed his guitar.

"Okay guys, this song is new. It's called **Picture to Burn**," Alex announced as the others started to play. Once the music started, Alex saw her ex-boyfriend Mark in the crowd.

"_State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realized you love yourself  
More that you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends  
That I'm obsessive and crazy,  
That's fine  
I'll tell mine  
You're gay,  
And by the way,  
I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn._" Alex started to sing, noticing that Mark watched her as she walked around the stage.

_Good, he sees that this song is about him._ Alex thought as she stopped in front of Joey.

"_There's no time for tears  
I'm just sitting here planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying' sorry to me  
My daddy's going to show you how sorry you'll be  
'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn._" Alex smiled as she saw her family there. Alex walked over to the stairs and started to walk through the crowd, stopping in front of Mark before finishing the song.

"_And if you're missing me  
You better keep it to yourself  
'Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health  
'Cause I hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
In case you haven't heard,  
I really, really hate that stupid old pickup truck,  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck, heartbreak  
Who's really been a lie, yeah  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned,  
You're just another picture to burn.  
Burn, burn, burn, baby burn.  
Just another picture to burn  
Baby burn._" Alex finished the song back up on stage and the crowd cheered again. "Thanks guys. That's all we got for you. Thank you for the support, and enjoy the rest of the performance." Alex and the others bowed and walked off stage to Kyle, Kait, and Joey.

"That was really good guys," Joey said as he put an arm around Alex.

"Thanks-" Hunter started but was cut off by Mark.

"Alex! That was really good babe," Mark interjected as he pulled Alex into a hug, away from Joey.

"Let me go. I'm not your babe. You dumped me, you can't call me that anymore," Alex replied coolly as she pulled away from Mark.

"Oh come on baby. I'll take you back-" Mark started but was cut off by Alex.

"Bastard. I'm not going back with you. I have a boyfriend now and you need to leave before I punch you." Alex stood fuming as Mark left. Joey stared at Alex as she fumed.

_This is going to be interesting. _Joey thought as he pulled Alex against him and hugged her.

**A/N: Okay, again, I am sorry for such a long update. So, what do you think? Also, I don't own the songs in order: Animal I have Become by Three Days Grace and Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. I will answer any questions that you may have. Catch ya on the flip side!**


	10. Strange Visions and Secrets Revealed

**A/N: OMG! I am really sorry for taking so long to update. I have had a bad case of writer's block and I have like a ton of homework and it is finals week for me. So again, sorry for the long update. So here's chapter 10. A BIG thank you to brankel1 for the review, glad that you liked what Alex said to Mark. XD. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Ten: Strange Visions and Some Secrets Revealed.**

Two months passed since the encounter with Mark at the park. The power rangers fought with Rita and Zedd almost every single day. The gang sat outside doing work for Tommy's class while talking about Rita and Zedd.

"Don't you guys think that it's weird to have not been attacked by Rita or Zedd yet?" Joey asked as Alex's head rested in his lap. Kait nodded her head as she played with Mason's hair, since he was mimicking his sister.

"Yeah. Almost like their planning something big," Hunter replied as Tommy walked over to them.

"I see that you eight are working hard on the homework," Tommy teased as the eight rangers looked up at him. They just shrugged their shoulders and went back to talking. Tommy sighed and walked away towards a different group.

"ARGH!" Alex suddenly yelled, causing several classmates to look over at the group.

"What's up?" Joey asked as he looked down at Alex.

"I can't get a vision out of my head. It happened last night, right before I fell asleep. Something about green candles that were turned orange and your powers…" Alex trailed off as she closed her eyes and started to massage her temples. Joey frowned and started to think as well.

"Dad, why didn't you ever take our class outside on days like this?" Conner's voice sounded as he walked towards them.

"CONNER!" Alex jumped up and ran to him. Conner opened his arms and pulled her into a hug as he spun around with her.

"Hey, Pixie. What are you guys doing?" Conner asked as he set her down and waved over to Mason.

"Business." Alex led the way back to the group, Tommy coming over to talk to his eldest.

"Conner, what brings you here?" Tommy asked as Alex sat down on Joey's lap. Joey wrapped his arms around her waist as Conner sat down with the teens.

"Just visiting old teachers and saying hi to Randall. Oh, Kira also wanted to know if we should bring anything to the cook out tomorrow night." Conner glanced at Joey and Alex out of the corner of his eye as he talked with Tommy. Alex continued to rub her temples as Joey held her close.

"No. Are you coming over tonight?" Tommy questioned as he glanced at Kait and Mason.

"Yeah, we planned on it. How many of them are going to be there?" Conner nodded his head at the group of teens.

"All of them. The cook out tomorrow is everyone, including from the video that you, Kira, and Ethan watched when I went missing." Tommy smirked as Conner's mouth dropped open.

"ALEX!" Joey yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone just get back to your work, you eight pay attention to Alex," Tommy ordered before walking away towards a group who had their hands up. Hunter and the others gathered around Joey and Alex.

"Mase, what is she seeing?" Hunter asked as Joey waved his hand in front of unblinking face, confirming that she was seeing something.

"I have no clue. She's blocking me out." Mason frowned as he continued to try and get into his twin's mind. Joey sighed and rubbed Alex's back, waiting for her to come around. Kait sat with Mason as he concentrated. Hunter sat next to Kyle, while Damon put an arm around Kali. Conner sat with them, watching Alex's face. Suddenly Alex gasped, causing Mason to stop rubbing his temples.

"Alex?" Mason asked as he looked at her.

"Putties are going to be here in five minutes." Alex and the others stood up as Conner ran over to Tommy to tell him what Alex said.

"Is that what you saw?" Hunter asked as they all stood in a group.

"Yeah, as well as the orange candles again. Only this time, there was hardly any wax left." Alex scanned the open field that they were in. Tommy and Conner came running back up to them.

"Alex, what else did you see?" Tommy inquired from her as she glanced up at him. Alex quickly told him, just as the putties appeared.

"Get ready guys," Hunter said as the eight of them watched the putties. Soon the putties came running towards them. Alex, Mason, Kyle, Hunter, Kali, Kait, Damon, and Joey ran at the putties and started to fight them.

"HA!" Kali shouted as she kicked the putty she was fighting on the chest, right at the Z.

"HIYA!" Alex yelled as she did a couple of tornado kicks, also hitting the putty she was fighting.

"HYA!" Damon did a round house kick and knocked his putty off too. Soon the putties disappeared and the rangers all looked around them. Their classmates went running towards the school, leaving the rangers alone.

"We should go to Zordon," Alex said as she glanced around again before pressing her communicator. "Zordon, come in."

"_I read you Alex. What's going on?_" Zordon's voice came through that communicator as Alex rubbed her head against Joey's shoulder, trying to get rid of her headache.

"Putties just attacked us. Do you have a clue on when the monster will come?" Mason asked for Alex as she smiled at him gratefully.

"_No, I don't. But I can have Alpha scan for one. Be on your guard rangers._" Zordon's words didn't help the rangers any.

"We will," Alex replied as she sighed.

"_May the Power be with you rangers._" With that Zordon cut communication with the teens. Alex looked at the others as they all looked at her.

"What?" Alex questioned as she rubbed her head again.

"What did you see?" Hunter demanded as the teens all sat down on the grass again.

"Orange candles and Joey losing his powers." Alex and the others watched Joey as the information sank in.

"Great. So what do we do until that happens?" Joey inquired as the others looked at him. They all shook their heads and started to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"You! We all, including you, continue to do our duty as rangers and as teens until you lose your powers." Hunter watched as Alex snickered as Joey wrapped an arm around her and pulled her onto his lap. Joey started to laugh as well as Conner and Tommy came back over to them.

"Well, class is done. Get to the lab and see if Zordon is there. If he's not, then teleport to the command center," Tommy said as the eight teens stood up.

"Okay," the teens replied at once before heading to the parking lot.

"Dad, do you think that history is repeating itself with Joey and Pixie?" Conner asked as Joey, Kali, and Damon all got into the purple ranger's car, with her at the wheel already.

"I don't know. Most likely. But, Pixie and Joey are strong. I believe that they can handle it, and maybe overcome it." Tommy looked at Conner before smiling. "See you and Kira later."

"Yep. Later dad," Conner replied as he walked to his car. Tommy watched him before turning his attention to Mason, Hunter, Kait, and Kyle as they drove off in Kait's car.

_Please, powers, please don't allow anything to destroy my baby girl's happiness. Like I almost did. _Tommy thought/prayed as he walked to the school to talk to Randall.

**Alex's Car**

"So I was thinking…" Alex trailed off as Kait blared her horn in a joke. Alex flipped up her middle finger at Kait as she kept her eyes on the road.

"Did it hurt at all?" Kali asked as she and Damon laughed. Alex rolled her eyes as Joey smirked.

"Ha-ha, no. Anyways, remember that vision that I had where I saw Joey dying?" Alex asked as Kait drove past, with Mason giving the same finger salute that Alex did earlier.

"Yeah, what about it?" Joey asked as he flat out smiled by this time. He had never seen the Oliver twins act like this before.

"Well, what if by you dying, it was just your powers? Maybe I didn't see something clearly in that vision." Alex glanced at Joey before looking in her rear-view mirror.

"That could be highly probable. You may have missed a critical variable in the last vision and now it is shown more clearly this time," Damon replied as Alex-using the rear-view mirror- and Joey looked at Kali for a translation.

"He means that it is quite possible that you missed that sign that by Joey dying in the last vision. So you miss read it as being that Joey was going to lose his life, when it really means is that he is just going to lose his powers." Kali watched Joey's face as he registered this information. Alex laid on the horn as Kyle and Hunter mooned them.

"That makes sense," Alex said before going silent. _"Mase, tell Hunter and Kyle that I am going to kick their bare asses when we get to the lab."_

_**"Sure thing," **_Mason replied to her before turning around in his seat. "Hey guys, Pixie is going to kick you bare asses when we get to the lab."

"How do you know…" Hunter trailed off before smacking his forehead. "I forgot the twin link."

"I'm not afraid of her," Kyle replied as he glanced back at Alex's car, just to see it like right there. "GAH!"Hunter, Mason, and Kait-as well as everyone in Alex's car-laughed at Kyle as he jumped.

"Sure you're not," Mason laughed before replying to Alex. _**"Kyle says that he's not afraid of you."**_

___"Sure he's not. Considering that he jumped two feet in the air when he saw my car right on Kait's bumper there,"_ Alex replied as she snickered. Joey looked at her before looking out the window again.

"I hate it when you two use your link." Kali looked at Alex before looking at her phone.

"Sorry, but what Mase said was too funny." Alex turned into her driveway and shut her car off before getting out. Everyone filed out of the two cars and started laughing at Kyle some more. "Not afraid of me huh?"

"Shut up." Kyle ducked his head as everyone walked into the house and up the stairs to drop their bags off in Alex's room. Alex led the way down to the kitchen where Kim was, cooking for dinner.

"Hey, mom. Is Zordon here?" Mason asked as he and Alex pulled out bottles of water or juice for everyone.

"Hey. Yes, he is down in the lab." Kim turned and hugged Mason and Alex before turning to the others. "Are you all crashing here tonight as well?"

"Yes." Came six replies as Mason led the way into the living room. Alex pulled the jaw of the T-Rex skeleton, allowing the hatch to the basement open up. The rangers went down the stairs and into the lab.

"I still can't believe that this is below your house," Kyle said as he looked around.

"I know right." Alex glanced around before turning to a corner that was empty. "Zordon, come out."

"Alex, he's not there." Mason looked at his sister as she continued to stare at the corner.

"That is where you're wrong, Mason," Zordon replied as he appeared out of nowhere. Everyone jumped, except for Alex.

"How did you know that he was right there?" Joey asked Alex as he held his chest.

"I could sense his power." Alex shrugged her shoulders as if it was nothing. Everyone stared at Alex in pure shock. "What?"

"You could sense my powers? Alex, sweetheart, that's not normal. Even for someone like me. I can barely sense your powers." Zordon started to ponder what this could mean.

"And the point in this is?" Alex questioned as she watched Zordon.

"I don't know. Let's worry about that later. Right now, we have to worry about Zedd and Rita. I haven't found any signs of a monster coming." Zordon sat down in the chair in front of the computers.

"But, that doesn't mean that they aren't planning on sending one. Putties wouldn't attack if there wasn't going to be a monster coming around." Alex sat down on the floor as the others all spread out.

"I know." Zordon started to ponder things again before Alex spoke up.

"_Jahni knenoma?*_" Alex asked in a weird language to Zordon.

"_Hamino koutana,*_" Zordon replied as everyone looked at them.

"What did they just say?" Joey asked as he glanced between Zordon and Alex.

"Alex was asking Zordon a question and Zordon was replying," Mason stated as the others turned towards him in disbelief. "What?"

"You can understand them?" Hunter asked as he stared.

"Yeah. I can speak the same language," Mason replied as Alex turned to look at him. Mason nodded his head before looking at the ground.

"Guys, we're not completely human," Alex said as Joey looked at her. "We're part Eltaran as well."

"What?" Hunter and the others yelled as Alex and Mason glanced at their feet.

"Zordon is actually our grandfather." Mason said before Alex's face went blank for a second time that afternoon.

**A/N: So, what did you think of that? Raise your hands if you weren't expecting it.*If you truly raised your hand, then you are a winner for the day*. Anyway, on to translations, also they are speaking Eltaran and I have no clue if there is a language made up for that or not. I am just saying that there is. But if there really is, can you let me know and give me a link to a website that has the translations so that I can correct it and add it to the disclaimer. Thanks. **_**Jahni knenoma**_** means what do you think or what will happen. **_**Hamino koutana**_** means I have no clue. Anyways also to clear some things up-Pixie and Mason can speak telepathically since they have the twin link. It will come up more in later chapters. Mason is bold and italics while Pixie is just italics. Also any speech that comes over the communicators are in italics as well, but I might change that to italics and underlining as well. Not sure yet. Anyways, I was thinking on making a prequel to this story. I was looking back at the previous chapters and I realized that it could be confusing as to how Kim and Tommy got back together, since if you watched the show, Kim wrote Tommy the Dear John letter and that was the last we heard from her until the Turbo movie when she and Jason are kidnapped by Divatox and turned evil. So should I do a prequel? If you think so that put yes in all capitals. WOW! This is five pages long. I know, I know, shut up and get writing the next chapter. Read and Review please! Catch ya on the flip side!**


	11. Loosing His Powers and Her Voice

**A/N: Hey! I'm really glad that you all liked last chapter. I had a true blast writing that. Anyways, I will be doing a prequel to this story- how Tommy and Kim got back together. I still don't have a title, but it should-key word SHOULD- be up either the end of this week or middle of next week; once I have it typed and a title. Lol. Anywho, a big thanks goes to ShikamaruNaraChunin, xranger13, and brankel1 for the reviews and saying that you wanted a prequel. You get a virtual hug and cookie! On with Chapter 11.**

**Chapter Eleven: Losing His Powers and Her Voice**

"Alex!" Mason shouted before collapsing to the ground, grabbing his head.

"Mason!" Hunter ran over to his "cousin" and helped him up. "What is she seeing?"

"The orange candles are burning now. She's also getting tortured." Mason rubbed his head as Joey caught Alex as she started to collapse.

"I hate this power of hers. I'm just saying that now," Joey stated as he sat down and held Alex close. Zordon nodded his head and walked over to the computer.

"Damon. I need you to run a scan on the moon palace of Zedd and Rita. You know what Joey's power source looks like, so scan for that." Zordon turned to the blue ranger as he stood up and walked over to the computers.

"Okay." Damon typed in some codes and started the scan while the others worried about Alex and Mason.

"How is she?" Kali asked as Kyle helped Hunter lead Mason to the couch.

"Still seeing something. Guessing from her facial expressions, it isn't pretty." Joey managed a small smile as he said the last bit. Suddenly Alex stood up.

"Alex?" Kyle called her name as she walked over to where Damon and Zordon was.

"She's still seeing something," Joey said to him as Alex walked to Zordon.

"The…time…for a new ranger…has arrived…as well as one losing something important to her…" Alex trailed off as she collapsed again. Zordon caught her and held her close.

"Sweetie, come on. Wake up," Zordon said as he held her. Joey and Kait walked over to him.

"Zordon?" Kait asked as she started to tear up. Joey saw this and pulled the yellow-claded African-American girl into a hug.

"She's just asleep. She's not seeing anything anymore," Mason replied as Zordon laid Alex down on the medical bed that Damon revealed for her.

"Guys, not really wanting to get the attention off of what Alex saw and said, but we have a problem." Damon got everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Kyle asked as he walked up to the geek of the group.

"I found orange candles on the moon. Zedd and Rita are going to take Joey's power. Also…they are burning. He may not have time…" Damon trailed off as the alarm went off. Hunter and the others groaned as they looked at the screen to see a monster attacking the down town area.

"ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Hunter shouted as they all got into stance.

"MASTADON!" Mason shouted.

"PRETADACTOL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABOR TOOTH TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURS!"

"DRAGON ZORD!"

"ORANGE TIGER!"

Once all, with the exception of Alex, morphed they went straight to the down town area.

"Keep your eyes open guys," Hunter ordered as he scanned the area.

"Over here rangers!" the monster shouted as they all whipped around to face it.

"EW! What is it?" Kali asked as she shrank back a little.

"I am Gordena. I will destroy you and Reefside for my lord and queen!" Gordena announced before attacking the rangers. The rangers fought back and weakened the monster.

"Let's put them together guys!" Hunter called as they all pulled out their weapons.

"POWER AXE!" Mason shouted as he threw it up into the air.

"POWER BOW"

"POWER DAGGERS!"

"POWER LANCE!"

"POWER SWORD!" Hunter jumped up into the air and grabbed the power weapon and added his sword.

"FIRE!" the six rangers shouted as they all added their powers. Joey and Kyle watched as the monster was destroyed.

"IM NOT DONE YET RANGERS!" Gordena shouted as she grew taller.

"WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" the rangers shouted as Kyle pulled his dragon flute out.

"Dragon zord is on the way!" Kyle called as Joey suddenly demorphed.

"Guys, I lost my powers. I was able to transfer what I had left to the Megazord power cell, but I'm done. I have no powers," Joey said into the communicator as he ran out of the way of the overgrown monster.

"_Joey, get back to the lab. We will meet you there_," Hunter said as the megazord attacked the monster. Joey held a hand up showing that he heard before Zordon teleported him back to the lab.

**In the Lab**

Zordon waited as Joey reappeared in the lab before speaking.

"You have done a great deed. Knowing that you were losing your powers, and giving what you had to the megazord so that Zedd and Rita did not have the orange ranger powers back. You are a true ranger." Zordon explained as he watched Joey walk over to Alex.

"Anything new with Alex?" Joey asked as he turned to face Zordon and the computer.

"No…" Zordon trailed off as Mason's voice came through the communicator.

"_Grandpa, we did it. We are coming back_," Mason said as he and the others disappeared on the screen and reappeared in the lab.

"Good job rangers. Reefside is safe again because of you. You all should be very proud." Zordon watched as the teens all smiled before looking over at Alex and Joey.

"Joey…" Hunter started, but he couldn't finish. He felt really bad that Joey had to lose his powers.

"It's okay. We all knew that this was going to happen…" Joey trailed off as he looked at the red ranger. Joey heard Alex stir and looked back at her. "Alex, are you okay?"

"…" Alex opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. Alex suddenly grabbed her throat and started to cry.

"Alex, sh. We can get through this." Joey pulled Alex into a hug and started to rock her.

"MOM! DAD! GET DOWN HERE! WE HAVE A PROBLEM!" Mason yelled up the stairs of the basement. Zordon and the eight teens could hear Kim and Tommy run from the kitchen down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as she looked around. Kim's eyes landed on Alex and thought that she had a bad vision. "What did she see this time?"

"No clue. But, she can't talk." Joey glanced back at Kim as Tommy came over to him.

"Pixie, which ranger are you?" Tommy asked, wanting to confirm that Alex truly couldn't speak.

"…" Alex opened her mouth again, with the same results as before. Alex made a motion for paper and a pencil.

**Daddy, why is this happening to me?** Tommy read the note that Alex wrote when she got paper and a pen.

"I don't know. Do you remember on what you saw?" Tommy watched as Alex quickly scribbled her answer.

**I saw orange candles burning and then going out. I also saw Joey trying to rescue me from Zedd and Rita. Then I don't remember…** Alex wrote as she started to cry again.

"Dad, she did stand up and walk over to grandpa and Damon, saying something about the time for a new ranger to come as well as someone losing something important to her. Though we don't know which of the girls 'her' specifies." Mason walked over to his dad as Tommy looked at Kim and Zordon.

"Why does all of this weird stuff happen to us?" Tommy questioned before leaving and going back upstairs.

"We'll find a way to get Alex her voice back, right?" Joey asked as Alex cried into his chest. Everyone around him nodded their heads before leaving the basement as well. Soon it was just Joey and Alex.

**I'm sorry about your powers. I wish that you didn't lose them.** Alex wrote to Joey. Joey sighed and shook his head.

"Like I said earlier. It's okay. We all knew that it was going to happen. I guess that we should make up some sort of system to use so that you don't have to write down everything you want to say." Joey helped Alex stand up. Both teens walked hand in hand upstairs to the smell of food and Kim yelling at Rocky.

"ROCKY! I swear that I will chop your hand off if you try to take that again!" Kim shouted as Joey and Alex appeared into the room.

"What did I do?" Rocky ask innocently as Kali shook her head. Joey and Alex walked over to her and sat down.

"So, I was thinking of making a system of some sort to help Alex communicate better with us, at least until we get her voice back." Joey explained as Alex sat with her head against his shoulder.

"What happened to her voice?" Rocky asked as he sat down on the other side of Alex.

"She lost it. We don't know how. But, she was having vision and then spoke some prophesy and then fell asleep. When she woke up she couldn't speak." Joey explained as Alex sighed. Conner and Kira entered the kitchen and said hello to everyone. Alex stood up and ran straight into her eldest brother's arms.

"Pixie? What's wrong?" Conner asked as he held Alex close. Alex would never act like that unless something bad had happened. Alex took his hand and placed it on her throat, right where her voice box is and opened her mouth and started to speak. Conner heard no sound coming out of his baby sister's mouth, but could feel her voice box vibrating.

"She lost her voice…" Kira trailed off as the rest of the original rangers came in. This startled everyone as Alex started crying into Conner's chest.

**A/N: So that's the end of the chapter. What do you think? Will Alex be able to get her voice back? Who knows. Read and review please. Catch ya on the flip side!**


	12. Recieving Her Voice again

**A/N: Hey! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I have had problems with my parents-not to mention a bad case of writers' block. Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter 12. Also Bold Italics is Alex communicating with Joey and bold is Alex singing while bold underline is Kira and Alex singing. If you don't understand this, then read- it all is explained in the story. Thank you to XRanger13, brankel1, oldtvlover, and andyg2525 for the reviews.**

**Chapter 12: Receiving Her Voice again**

After everyone got over the initial shock that Alex lost her voice, it was agreed upon that Joey and Alex make up some system of communications that allowed Alex communicate with everyone without writing it all down.

"Man, I wonder what caused Alex to lose her voice…" Hunter trailed off as he and Kyle sparred. Kyle shrugged his shoulders as he blocked a punch.

"Who knows, I mean, it could be a monster or something to do with that vision she was having." Kyle did a round-house kick at Hunter. Hunter dodged the kick and swept Kyle off his feet as Kait and Kali talked about an upcoming shopping trip that they were planning. Mason, Alex, Joey, and Damon all sat on the steps watching Hunter and Kyle spar. Mason and Alex were using their link to communicate –Alex sending Mason pictures and Mason using words since he still had his voice. Suddenly, Mason shouted at Alex, causing everyone-minus Joey- to groan.

"Alex that is disgusting! I can't believe you!" Mason shouted as she laughed silently.

"Guys, what have we told you about that?" Damon asked as Kali glanced over at him before turning back to Kait.

"Sorry. It was just a really disgusting picture." Mason rubbed his temples and sighed. Alex was holding her stomach from laughing so much. "Alex, you can stop you kno."

Alex touched her temple and moved her hand away in a strange gester. Mason and Damon looked at Joey for a translation.

"She said that she knows." Joey wrapped an arm around Alex's waist and pulled her up onto his lap. Alex nodded her head and rested it on Joey's shoulder. Joey pressed a kiss into her hair before holding her closer. An alarm sounded from the basement/lab, causing all the teens to groan.

"Let's go." Hunter and the others stood up as Joey and Alex stood up to go down to the lab. While the others morphed and ran to the area that the monster was attacking, Alex and Joey ran down the lab to watch the battle. Alex signed something to Joey that made him sigh.

"I am too." Joey knew that his girlfriend had signed that she was worried about their friends. Alex quickly pulled up the video feed of the others as they started to fight the monster. Zordon teleported in just as the rangers defeated the monster.

"How bad of a fight was it?" Zordon asked as Alex glanced up at him.

_**Tell him that Hunter is going to have a huge bruise on his back.**_ Alex signed to Joey as he nodded his head.

"Alex said to tell you that Hunter is going to have a huge bruise on his back." Zordon nodded his head in thanks to the former orange ranger. Soon the rangers were done and back in the lab.

"Son of a bitch!" Hunter yelled when he pulled his shirt off and looked over his shoulder at his back in a mirror that Alex pulled out for him. Alex signed something, causing him to glance over to Joey. "What did she say? You can understand her better."

"She said nice bruise dumbass." Joey ducked a swing that Hunter threw at him. "Hey, I didn't call you that, Alex did."

"Shut up." Hunter growled as he pulled his shirt back on. The teens went back up stairs and outside to enjoy the day.

"That looked like a tough monster," Joey commented as Alex got up to answer the door. Soon following her back out was Trent and Krista, along with Ethan and Angela.

"Hey guys." Trent and Ethan said as the teens glanced up.

"Hey." The group replied as Conner and Kira came outside as well.

"Pixie." Conner pulled Alex into a hug while she smiled and hugged him back.

"Any progress on getting her voice back?" Trent questioned as he and Krista sat down on the grass next to Damon. Damon shook his head and sighed.

"Negative. We have no conclusive evidence as to what caused the strange occurrence in this phenomena," Damon replied as Trent looked over at Kali-along with everyone else-for an explanation.

"He means that we have no hard evidence as to what caused the strange event of Alex losing her voice." Kali leaned against Hunter as he put an arm around her. Alex's mouth suddenly flew open in a silent gasp as her eyes glazed over, causing everyone to look at her.

"Mason?" Hunter asked his cousin as the black-cladded teen rubbed his temples.

"I have no clue. It is all going past way too fast for me to see clearly, just a blur of white and purple." Mason continued to rub his temples as Zordon came outside, seeing everyone watching Alex.

"She seeing something?" Zordon questioned as Joey glanced up at him.

"Yeah," Joey replied as Alex suddenly slumped forward. "ALEX!"

"She's okay. It's over…"Mason trailed off as he leaned against the tree that was behind him. Everyone sighed-minus Angela and Krista- in relief.

"For the record, and I know that I have said this before, but I really hate this gift of hers-as well as the no voice," Joey chimed as he held Alex as she started to stir. The group laughed at his statement.

"What the hell just happened?" Krista asked as Alex got up and disappeared inside the house.

"Alex has this gift to see things. We never know when she is going to see something and what they will be of." Kyle said as Kait nodded her head in agreement.

"What? That can't be…unless it's because of the power." Krista's statement took everyone off guard.

"What? TRENT!" Conner roared before tackling the former white ranger. Alex came back outside with Tommy, Kim, and the rest of the rangers' parents-along with her guitar in hand-to Conner pinning Trent down.

"What did you tell her?" Conner demanded as Trent struggled against the former leader of the Dino Thunder team.

"Kira! Call him off!" Trent yelled as he gave up struggling. "I told her that I used to be a ranger, but I didn't think that she would say that."

"You should have asked us first." Conner got up off of Trent and walked away as Alex handed her guitar to Kira.

"What? You want me to play?" Kira asked as Alex nodded her head. "Okay." Kira started to strum the guitar before singing.

"_And it goes like this-  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah_

_I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)_" Kira looked as the teens got up and started to dance to the song. Kira had to smile at this and continued to play.

"_Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out_

I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at" Kira continued to play as Alex pulled out a second guitar and started to play as well. What happened next shocked everyone.

"**It seems like when we talk  
You haven't heard a single word I'm saying  
Oh yeah  
I'm over here so listen up  
Sit back tune in  
Pick it up  
Yeah  
I'm just waiting here**" Alex sang, causing everyone to look at her. Kira smiled and then sang along with Alex.

"**Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out**

I'm trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about" The two finished the song before everyone ran up to Alex and gave her a hug.

"It is so good to hear your voice again Alex," Hunter said as he released her.

"Thanks. It's great to be talking again." Alex laughed as the adults watched, smiling as well. Little did they know that a new evil was coming.

**A/N: Okay. What did you think? I don't own the song. The title is ****Freak You Out****, and it's by the girl who plays Kira in Dino Thunder. So, what will everyone's reaction be when they learn that Trent exposed his past as a ranger to Krista. And what will they do about this new evil? Review please. Catch ya on the flip side!**


	13. The New Ranger Color

**A/N: Hey! I am so sorry that it took so long for me to update. I have had problems with my parents-not to mention a bad case of writers' block. Anyways, here is the long awaited chapter 13. Any italics bold with quotation marks is Alex singing. Any italics in quotation marks are Alex and Mason (Mason will be underlined) communicating. Thank you to XRanger13, brankel1, oldtvlover, and andyg2525 for the reviews.**

**Chapter 13: The New Ranger Color  
**

It has been two months since Alex gained her voice back. In those months Alex and Joey's love had gotten stronger and Joey had left to go to see his uncle, or so the others were told.

"GUYS!" Alex yelled as she ran down the stairs into the lab's upper level. Everyone looked up as streak of purple stopped in front of them.

"What is it?" Hunter asked as he watched his cousin. Alex smiled and started to jump up and down.

"Joey is coming back. He's going to back in two days, just in time to see my gymnastics completion!" Alex jumped around in a circle causing Damon to stop what he was doing and look at her.

"Pixie, I love you but you need to stop or my synthetic molecular ion scanner will produce data that will be inconclusive or in complete errors that the wiring will need to be reordered in order to work." Damon watched as Alex stopped jumping and, along with everyone else, looked at Kali.

"He says that if you don't stop jumping then his scanner will give out incomplete readings or completely wrong readings and errors that he will have to rewire the whole scanner to get it to work," Kali replied seeing that Alex was still excited. "You can't wait can you?"

"Nope. I miss him." Alex smiled as she sat down on Mason's lap and hugged him.

"Why are you sitting on me sis?" Mason asked as he wrapped his arms around Alex's waist too.

"Because I love you and you love me and you were in need of a hug from me." Alex teased as she released him and got up and sat down on a bean-bag chair that was nearby.

"What is with all of the yelling up there?" Kyle looked over the railing to see Tommy looking up at him.

"Alex just got a letter from Joey. He's coming back in two days and will be here in time for her completion with Hannah." Kyle watched Tommy's face as he sighed and lifted a hand to his forehead.

"Man. Here I thought that something bad was happening." Tommy turned around and started to walk away just to be whipped back around.

"ALEX!" Kait yelled as the purple ranger fell out of her chair onto the floor.

"What's happening? What is she seeing?" Tommy called up to rangers.

"A new ranger. We get a new ranger. A white one…" Mason trailed off as he suddenly got nothing. "DAMN IT!"

"WHAT!" Tommy yelled as he noticed that Mason was now pacing.

"She blocked me again. This is getting ridiculous." Mason went up to the railing and looked down at his father.

"Yeah, now you know how your mother and I felt when Alex first started having these visions." Tommy walked away and went up the stairs to get a glass of water.

"GASP!" Alex sucked in air as she came out of her vision. The rangers all looked at her as she sat up. "Um…how did I get on the floor?"

"You fell off your bean-bag." Kyle watched as Alex registered this statement.

"Oh…"Alex trailed off as she pondered what she had seen.

"_What did you see that you blocked me out for?_" Mason asked Alex silently as he watched her ponder.

"_A child. Coming to us from the future…_" Alex replied as Kyle stood up.

"Alex what did you see? We got that we are getting a new ranger, but what else did you see?" Hunter asked as the rangers, minus Mason, looked at her.

"I just saw a new ranger. I don't know who though." Alex sighed and stood up again. "Come on, let's not dwell on this right now." The rangers nodded and followed Alex, not thinking again of who the new ranger was going to be until the day before Alex's competition.

Alex sighed as she stood at the edge of the mat in the lab. She had been trying to get the vision out of her head, but the child that she saw kept coming back to her mind.

_Why does it bother me so much? I want children some day, but why…_Alex's thoughts trailed off as she took off and did a front handspring, before twisting mid air and doing a back flip. Alex landed it and threw her hands up in the air, showing that her pass was finished. Alex Then backed off, like she had a competitor in front of her. Alex soon walked up again and threw her hands in the air, signaling that she was ready. Alex threw herself into a double Arabian. Landing, Alex threw her hands up into the air. Suddenly the alarm sounded, causing Alex to groan. Alex ran to the computer before contacting the others.

"Guys, we have a problem." Alex waited until she heard Hunter's voice.

"_**What's wrong, Pixie?**_" Hunter asked as Alex backed up to morph.

"There is a monster attacking downtown near the water edge. See you there." Alex disconnected before throwing her arm behind her. "IT'S MORPHING TIME! PURPLE DRAGON!" Alex morphed and teleported down to the water's edge to see the monster.

"Well, well. Purple ranger, how nice of you to join me," the monster said showing that it was going to attack.

"Can't forget about me!" A voice rang out as a white ranger appeared.

"Who are you?" the monster asked as the rest of the rangers appeared.

"I'm the white ranger. Meet my friend Saba!" the ranger shouted as he threw his saber. The monster was struck down, before being increased in size. Once the rangers defeated the monster and went back to the lab, did they confront the white ranger.

"Who are you?" Hunter demanded as they all demorphed, minus the white ranger.

"Chill out and I'll show you." The white ranger undid the clasps on his helmet and removed it, revealing Joey.

"JOEY!" Alex screamed as she ran and tackled him in a hug.

"I missed you too, Beautiful," Joey replied as he pressed his lips against Alex's. Alex smiled as she kissed him back, parting her lips when Joey ran his tongue across her bottom lip- asking for entrance. Joey groaned as he started to run his hands over Alex's leotard.

"If you guys are done with the free show, we would like to go to Hayley's and see Kira perform," Kyle said as he cleared his throat. Joey and Alex broke their kiss and blushed at the way that they were. Soon they all left, Alex having changed into a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt that had a game reference and said EPIC PURPLE SHIRT on it.

"Hey, guys. Good to see you back Joey," Conner greeted the group as they came and sat by him, Ethan, Trent, and former two's girlfriends.

"Hey." The group replied as Alex hugged her brother, before sitting down on Joey's lap.

"Pixie? What's wrong?" Joey asked her quietly knowing that no one else would be able to hear them.

"I had a vision two days ago that I can't get out of my head." Alex sighed as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What was it about?"

"You, only I didn't know that at the time. And something else that makes me wonder about the future.

"Why is that?"

"A child comes here from the future, and looks like both of us."

"…" Joey didn't know on what to say as Alex buried her face into his neck, feeling the tears start to well up in her eyes.

**A/N: So what do you think? Who is this child, and how does the child look like Alex and Joey? What will Joey's response be? Review and find out. Also, if I forgot to mention you in the beginning for reviewing, SORRY! AND thanks for the review! Read and Review please. Catch ya on the flip side!**


End file.
